How to be a Princess
by NyanCat13
Summary: It's Twilight's Sparkle's first day school, but there's a BIG probem! Pinkie's really eager to learn, Flora works hard, Jackie's talented, Rochelle is pretty and has an eye for detail and Rainbow is very athletic. But poor Twilight doesn't know where she belongs in the HighSchool circle of life. Can she battle bullies, find her true talent and win the Prom Princess crown?


**How to Be a Princess **

**Well, never thought I'd be writing a MLP story. But THOSE PONIES ARE SOOOO CUTE! XD EEEEKKK! Had to write some fanfics about them. **

**Okay, so basically, this is a story about them ashumans going to an every day human high school. Kind of like Equestria Girls only different. With some lines and names changed, (sorry if you are REAL fans of the show, the last thing I want to do is offend any bronies for changing their favourite character's name!) and there is also some little plots of the movie, "Mean Girls," (I've always wanted to do a Disney crossover with that actually,) and Sunset is also pretty meaner. And it's less about friendship, (I know, I'm sorry!) and more about how a school status doesn't matter. School statuses just don't matter. You can be called a jock or a geek, or whatever American Highschool movies call them, but at the end of the day, it's up to you who you want to be-don't let stupid idiots decide for you. So, without further adue, here we go! **

Chapter 1: Why I Had to Go to School

I sat in the back of the car on my way to the first day of the rest of my life.

I scowled down at my new sneakers, the ones Mom bought be for our 4th of July barbacue last year. We had both decided that they'd be okay, since the school doesn'nt have a uniform. Today was going to suck, I just knew it. Up until today I had been homeschooled, but right up until now, my Dad, who is also a teacher at one of the other high schools, decided it was time for me to get some real education.

It was going to be awful. Just a bunch of stupid kids in a stupid room, with a stupid adult who's going to yell at me all the time, and tell me what to do.

I didn't mind being taught at home-in fact I kinda liked it. Yeah, why should I be going to this place. Because I'm stupid?

"You're very quiet back there, Twilight," my Mom said, adjusting her mirror, "aren't you looking forward to the first day of school?"

"Not exactly," I mumbled back.

"Awww, why?"

"I just don't think I'm-ready."

"Ohh, don't be like that. You know you're father wants what's best for you, and he wouldn't have arranged for you to have had that interview, if he didn't think this school would be an appropriate place for learning."

"But I liked it when it was just us, Mom," I sighed, "don't you?"

My Mom gave me this sympathetic look through her mirror. "Oh honey, you know I do. But this is going to be just great, you know, I enjoyed my first day of school. You meetlots of new people, make lots of new friends. I think it will be a real breakthrough to play with kids your own age-and not your furry friend over there!"

My dog, Spike sat curled up in the back seat, his curly, fluffy coat all tuffed up at the back, just like it always does when he falls asleep. I felt it then, letting it fall through my fingers, letting it comfort me, before I set off for a world where I wouldn't see him in six hours. Why me?

"Just give it a try, please?" my Mom said, then she parked thecar gracefully in the school parking lot. She fingred with my purple hair with the pink streaks through it.

"You SURE you want you're hair like this for school? I missed it when it was just thatb lovely dark brown."

"It's okay, Mom! Loads of kids have dyed hair!"

Mom smiled, and then leaned over to give me a kiss.

"Have a good day, Twilight."

That's my name. Twilight.

I lightly kissed Spike on his little doggie head, to which he rolled over on his stomach lie a pussy,(and by that I mean cat, don't be so sick minded!) opened the car door, and stepped out onto hard, unforgiving concrete that my home-schooled feet didn't recognise. And began to make my way up to scho. Mom honked the car horn as she sped out of the school area. Thank God there wasn't anyone around.

Entering a school building for the first time, is like a kid who has never been to the Doctors before. It's scary and you have no idea what's going to happen. Like one of those REALLY Over the Top Haunted Houses at DisneyWorld.

There were kids everywhere, more children in one building then I'd ever seen in my life. Some were texting, others chatting, and one was kissing someone in a corner.

And I don't just mean like afriendly, teasing playful kiss, I mean a REAL kiss. I had never seen one preformed so deep. It was like a kiss in a movie, a real film-star kiss.

To my left were a bunch of boys throwing toilet paper and trying to mumify this poor kid in glasses.

"Hey, c'mon! Quit it you guys!" yelped the annoyed squirt.

"Shut up, Four Eyes!" shouted a big guy in jeans We said we'd have something prepared for our History class remember?"

"Yeahh, but...I don't want to be a Mummy!"

"You be a mummy, or you'll wish you had yours here!" some douche in a hoodie retorted.

This wasn't the most friendly of places I had ever come across. I heard swearing, shouting, saw spitting, hitting, smooching-and I wasn't even in Home Room yet!

I hoped Mom was right. I hoped, I really did meet some new friends at this place.

**Sooo, how's that for a first chapter? Bad, right? Don't worry, I shall explain more as the story goes on, and they won't aways be this short. And I'm sorry for the lack of ponies. And I'm sorry for my bad use of American slang. And I AM VERY, REALLY TRULY for leaving poor Spike in the car. But hey! Dogs aren't allowed at school, (shame or else, I'd stuff my kitty cat in my backpack, and we'd go on an adventure together!) But sae la vi, (is that how you spell it," I will get better! :) **


End file.
